Ralph Raccoon
Ralph Raccoon is one of the main characters in ''The Raccoons''. Biography Ralph Raccoon is the "star" editor of the Evergreen Forest newspaper, The Evergreen Standard. While at university, Ralph involved himself in student politics and other social activities. Personality Being an ex-hippie, Ralph chose the Evergreen Forest to live in because of the outdoors and the healthy environment. His job as editor of The Evergreen Standard keeps him involved with all of the shenanigans of Cyril Sneer and his attempts to ruin the Evergreen Forest. With the help of Bert and Melissa, his ace reporter and fab photographer, they manage to stay one step ahead of the destruction planned by the prickly pink aardvark and his not-so-perfect hench-pigs! Ralph is also an expert canoeist. He even made his own canoe - out of birch bark. Appearances Ralph has appeared in all four specials (albeit archive footage in The Raccoons: Let's Dance!) and all 60 episodes of the television series, and has had speaking roles in all but two episodes (A Catered Affair! and Endless Summer!) Relationships Melissa Raccoon Melissa is Ralph's wife (whom he loves dearly), Ralph has a deep affection for his wife as she does to him, they get on like a perfect couple, although at some times Ralph can seem to get Melissa mad, you know these two lovebirds will never part. According to Ralph, he and Melissa met when he spilled a cup of coffee on her. It's unknown when this happened, but both Ralph and Melissa are seen as children so it's possible it may have happened during their childhood. Bert Raccoon Bert has known Ralph since they were kids, and their friendship has always been firm, sometimes Bert can be quite annoying to Ralph by ruining his gourmet dishes with peanut butter, losing peanut butter sandwiches in the printer and just goofing around, but there are times when Ralph gets on Bert's nerves by doing a terrible faux French accent while cooking and telling bad jokes with terrible puns, but overall these two buddies will always retain a friendship as strong as glue. Cedric Sneer Cedric is a good friend of Ralph's, and along with the rest of the crew from the forest they get on well in a team. Their most memorable moment together was in "The Intruders!" when Ralph was trapped in the Sneer Vault with Cedric, Bert, Melissa, Broo and Cyril had to rescue them. Another time they spent the night in a haunted house with Bert (as part of Cedric's initiation for their club), and they ended up getting spooked by three odd pig-shaped ghosts. George Raccoon George Raccoon is Ralph's older brother. They get along pretty well (as evidenced when Ralph helps George and his family move in and attends George's interview with Mr. Knox for moral support), but little has been said of how they were during their childhood. Schaeffer Schaeffer is a good friend of Ralph. Whenever the printer needs some maintenance, he can count on him to give a hand. They also share passion for watching sports on TV. Troy Malone Troy was Melissa's former boyfriend. In "The Sky's the Limit!", Ralph saw Troy as a rival for Melissa's affections, causing him to suffer feelings of jealousy and inferiority. However, Melissa reassured Ralph of her love for him. Cyril Sneer Cyril's devious deals often keep Ralph's (along with Melissa and Bert) activities busy with the Evergreen Standard. He doesn't have a strong hatred of Cyril, he just doesn't like him much, whenever Cyril's plans fail or is brought down to earth, he can't often help but laugh at him, Cyril once offered to do a "Flying Circus" with him after crashing a plane trying to win Melissa's heart, but he turned the offer down after Melissa forgave him for his foolishness.﻿ Rocky Raccoon Rocky is Ralph's uncle (and possibly the husband of Gertie). He was never seen in the series but is cameoed in "Blast from the Past!" when Ralph showed a photograph of him to Melissa. According to Ralph he served as a Bush Pilot during World War II. It's unknown if he's still alive or not. Gertie Raccoon Gertie is Ralph's aunt (and possibly the wife of Rocky). They get along just fine despite Gertie's wild nature. Bentley Raccoon Lisa Raccoon Nicole Raccoon Broo the Puppy Sophia Tutu Voices * Bob Dermer (1980-1991) * Hubert Gagnon (French version) Gallery Ralph lecturing Bert.jpg|Ralph lecuring Bert Ralph looks up at Bert.jpg|Ralph looks up at Bert Ralph watches Bert.jpg|Ralph watches Bert Ralph fishing.jpg|Ralph fishing Angry Ralph.jpg|Ralph is frustrated Down and Out.jpg|Today is not Ralph's day... Fear Of Flying.jpg|Ralph is afraid of flying Fly Me High.jpg|Ralph with pilot's gear KidRalph.PNG|Young Ralph fishing I Am Your Man.jpg|Ralph offers his services to Cyril I'm Done For!.jpg|Ralph is about to crash a plane! It's Super-Ralph.jpg|Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird...it's a plane...it's SUPER-RALPH! AC0C991F-DF02-4B43-A263-C648DC6ABB32.png Ralph 1.jpg|Ralph as Robin Hood Ralph 2.jpg|Ralph is surprised Ralph 3.jpg|Ralph commits the cardinal sin of canoeing: standing up in the boat! Ralph 4.jpg|Ralph is peeved Ralph 5.jpg|Ralph cracks a nervous smile Ralph 6.jpg|Ralph dreams of winning an award Ralph 8.jpg|Ralph has an accident cleaning the dishes... Ralph 10.jpg|Reading one of his issues of the Standard Ralph 11.jpg|Auctioneer Ralph! Ralph Incognito.jpg|Ralph, the carrot! Ralph Is Not Pleased.jpg|Ralph is furious Happy ralph.jpg|Ralph is happy Ralph The Bad Chef.jpg|Ralph isn't a very good chef... Ralph The Drummer.png|Ralph, the world's next great drummer! Trapped.jpg|Ralph and Cedric trapped in Cyril's vault Happy Birthday To You!.jpg|Ralph and his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to Cyril A Fine Mess I'm In.jpg|Ralph and George Daredeviled Eggs.jpg|Ralph, Nicole and George Intervention.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Melissa, Sophia and Cedirc Everything Is Better With Peanut Butter.jpg|Bert ruins Ralph's cooking! MrWillow.jpg|Bert and Ralph meet Mr. Willow The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes ANightToRemember.jpg|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (1) 5DA93848-7B1A-41F2-8108-D01367D90661.png|Ralph, Bert and Cedric (2) IngridBellamour.jpg|Ingrid, Melissa, Ralph, Bert, Cedric, and Lady Baden-Baden Bert and Bentley 4.jpg|Bert, Ralph, Bentley and Cedric TheIntruders.jpg|Ralph and Cedric Outside Sneer Fortress.jpg|Schaeffer, Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Broo cannedham.png|Ralph makes a joke about canned ham, much to the delight of sister-in-law Nicole Everything's Wrong!.jpg 006.jpg|Bentley, Lisa, Melissa, and Ralph TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril, Cedric, Schaeffer and Ralph 195BADA9-820A-4A99-8812-C7CFD20B5BAF.png|Bert, Melissa, Ralph, and Broo Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Melissa, Cedric, Bert and Ralph So Good To See You.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Troy Malone and Melissa A5E9899F-8478-4000-9EF2-A6ECF035046F.png|Sophia, Melissa, and Ralph Christms.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (1) TheChristmasRaccoons3.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (2) TheChristmasRaccoons5.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (3) Inattentive Bert.jpg|Ralph with Bert and Melissa (4) Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (1) We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (2) Scan007.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1986) Ralph 1987.jpg|Ralph Raccoon model sheet (1987) A Kiss Goodbye.jpg|Ralph kisses Melissa goodbye Goodbye My Love....jpg|Melissa and Ralph share a kiss goodbye Welcome Home, Melissa!.jpg|Ralph happily greets his wife What A Guy.jpg|Ralph can't stand Troy Malone Hang On For Your Life.png|Ralph and Melissa hang on for dear life Hanging Up The Mistletoe.jpg|Ralph hangs up the mistletoe. Here's Lookin' At You, Kid!.jpg|His wife laughed at Ralph's joke. Hoedown.jpg|Cowboy Ralph and his cowgirl I'm So Glad!.jpg|His wife is glad to be home A Kiss For My Big Winner.jpg|Ralph and his wife sharing an intimate moment Ralph and Melissa 2.jpg|Husband and wife overjoyed at their hockey victory Ralph and Melissa 3.jpg|Melissa gives Ralph a hug Ralph and Melissa 4.jpg|Melissa gives Ralph another hug Melissa The Cultured Raccoon.jpg|Ralph has a letter for Melissa TheChristmasRaccoons2.jpg|Ralph reading the newspaper Shock and Outrage.jpg|Ralph is outraged by the news Melissa, The Monster Photographer.jpg|His wife can't believe what she's taking a picture of! My Feminine Wiles....jpg|His wife wants to try her feminine wiles Ralph Is Not Amused.jpg|He's not exactly amused, is he? My Hero!.jpg|Super Ralph saves Melissa 8D2D36E6-1CBF-4227-88F3-1C4E2AE758D7.jpeg|Super Ralph and Melissa have a baby girl Melissa and ralph.jpg|Ralph with Melissa Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg|Ralph and Melissa in their nightclothes DC914B39-831C-411B-903B-05FAEC0802C6.png|Melissa and Ralph as kids Young Love.jpg|Young Melissa playfully teasing her future husband Clumsy Ralph.jpg|How did he get tangled up like this...? Ralph and Melissa 8.jpg|Ralph tries to be supportive of Melissa Ralph and Melissa 11.jpg|Flirting with his wife Mw-ralph melissa-small.gif|Ralph and Melissa holding hands Oh, Ralph.jpg|His wife is touched by Ralph's support Ralph and Melissa 9.jpg|Ralph and Melissa kissing Jackass Ralph.jpg|Ralph is being a jerk towards his wife C3B65F04-E793-46E4-8204-7E501B8F3B83.png|Ralph lying down 64288EE0-8E40-4A38-AAAD-D2F904750842.png|Ralph gives Melissa a wink 22810CE4-AC01-40F7-B89E-023305BBC514.png 92F09424-5E30-47DA-ABC6-7DB0D633F406.png 2FD5452D-4697-4330-A03B-490FAA037F3A.png 95658785-7248-4FC9-8262-052DEF3DC10C.jpeg A17EEA7E-F50E-4166-AEDF-F4FD52CF71CD.png 4DD7E5CF-4E9F-48EC-B19E-808CFADB622A.jpeg 84AB89BE-45E9-4738-8C28-879CD4F559E5.png 7871F4FF-CBB9-4FA7-BF7F-8AEB8CB35FCA.jpeg 662661A5-5C65-4672-8A7E-5AD71BECB28A.png 61642492-0295-4ECC-91D7-7FBFC8782E8D.png 6EA47DF2-BDE3-4500-AA6F-D00D5DBD63AA.png A64B0CCD-6F48-4903-AB49-3B41C95F82BB.png 6B8FFD90-DF1C-44FA-A285-34C22C506345.png A86CC17E-1390-426D-AA74-9E84EEB7C286.png 5AAC5113-9647-4800-BA9C-33451187CF53.png 5A1DEC28-2357-4F1B-A345-0C665C6EAF17.png 7B69A326-672D-4A8B-A47C-8A4B7B6F9C72.jpeg 0AB2799A-5532-41DA-8591-29762366DDB4.jpeg 1E814EA1-6BAC-4B24-8988-509EA0922655.png A86CC17E-1390-426D-AA74-9E84EEB7C286.png 5AAC5113-9647-4800-BA9C-33451187CF53.png 126F1975-CE40-4F01-9DD2-D400484B6FA3.png 865AF208-51C6-4D7F-887F-C4400090A9BF.png B590DABB-22CB-4F73-81BD-A2ACCB32C615.jpeg A4902B66-785D-4E11-B7C4-AFAB2D7445A0.jpeg CB08ABE4-0B8D-433A-B067-850890F721BD.png 2E18704F-4543-4E8D-A3AF-81B3D8E75077.png 0CC4175D-EA17-4770-9FCD-797C8E567BF6.png 14D8838A-9970-4ACB-A9C6-645E10CD3C12.jpeg B140376B-13EB-4720-BA53-FDD52B0C81B0.png 9E74D1F4-3299-49EB-B6C7-B002FE8E194F.png 303ED7DA-863E-4F69-9FD2-4272B00B6C10.png EB0823E3-9BA4-41DE-B487-262D98B18DE3.png 7943BB34-BF45-4E81-8F30-9D638B2A88FA.jpeg 7B6E8C35-7CD5-4BFC-A580-867D976DFD87.png CB4A1C8C-2561-4DD7-A3CC-B808FF9338AD.png 459CB525-5C75-4812-9773-B7B9B1FEF4F3.jpeg 907C45AB-CCE9-489B-9667-2D03965ADC83.png 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png F9605684-8C73-465E-8C74-B07D7FE9A4C2.png 28E56D50-8F2E-4AC2-95B7-55BCE9315ADE.jpeg E93F8784-D68D-4FFA-95EF-1ECA63169D5C.jpeg 14E4D918-E52F-4D8A-BF78-1BB22440173D.png 11612C45-74FB-414F-9B31-D580C9881E85.png C69032AE-76D3-4FB1-B264-AEAD226A22F7.png 294ACD4C-6F29-4276-8C39-BC6FDD34AE58.jpeg EFA8D69A-4331-4270-BD5D-1E3132428CD7.jpeg 57F00729-BEE9-459B-99D9-C31A5B9F2A1C.jpeg 57DDF0C9-82F7-44BE-9F68-221AAEF652A5.png A04C1F0D-5DC2-4260-8D55-FD78049F1EF1.png 9D658BAB-0FD7-4EBD-A868-968EB0131F7B.png B7DB6A2E-A841-4559-9739-D4B6EC92B34E.jpeg BFD0A629-813D-4782-8834-6B5A6361469D.jpeg B8C7886E-BE90-4AC5-85AE-190FF6AF9F71.jpeg 3DF95181-7509-4EEF-B97E-E6FD82EB0216.png 639782FD-C395-4152-BC6B-E04B4458D97E.png F3223826-CA9A-41B4-857A-20BD27AFC3F5.png ADF7682A-4DC6-4CD3-A01F-A834D3F068A6.png 19A772A5-0E3A-4BDC-BB2F-4484F2C3DBF4.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png 7240E793-846B-480E-A0F2-CAC99AA2D498.png 8AF68398-7B00-4F03-BB43-EC6C7A299380.png FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 9A170440-8663-4732-8B3B-2396DB162296.png 01F629D1-F6C6-4847-A32C-3EAA48F06BF8.png 6BC91C1E-4427-43A4-A72D-85B38410C69B.png AB855CFF-9A59-4AB5-BFF2-8641C3E66A52.png 405EDE22-1A0D-40C2-93B5-6E707869B0DA.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png 6AE505D1-75CE-4148-8E8E-B882E55E8D2D.png C69032AE-76D3-4FB1-B264-AEAD226A22F7.png 757E5392-BF2D-4FC9-AD51-91DADAA3C927.jpeg FA5C4C4E-2E71-47B6-B976-D1A316D29B22.png 9A170440-8663-4732-8B3B-2396DB162296.png 01F629D1-F6C6-4847-A32C-3EAA48F06BF8.png 8714A9A5-EF3F-4EC2-BC1B-6276FD475820.jpeg F4FFE723-A79B-47B1-9C99-6751BA278D78.png 499D901A-8CCE-457B-97C5-6F95DCA52C8C.jpeg DF137AEF-7585-4F56-B5C6-3FAF47181DDD.jpeg 9D8E10D0-499F-4CC1-A3F4-5344F37B1959.png C2D84F00-B021-4162-8251-842FF3E4AD2F.png 2B45C6C3-BE17-4CC2-BEB7-DB44FD020CF4.png 6465A174-D76A-44FA-9CF6-C8A5098C99B4.png 566D1DB3-1D5C-45D2-BB6F-EFED4B7282E6.png A38B62A0-C133-4094-B941-1162F091D8D5.png EEE1BD5B-1EFF-457F-B602-714F9EEAB7D3.jpeg F05EAC90-614F-47FC-BD66-76D8E2A153DA.png 0C54A79D-6B41-4241-B734-08B4070869AA.png DE4A85C9-F501-41A6-BC37-1D365266B142.png 0D6F0439-B44C-4D76-9B2C-664085B33D3E.jpeg A5A310FC-07EC-4F49-8118-AD876B8E4F5B.jpeg 8A1B2A95-E66F-45AE-A5AB-AF274CBAE91E.png 99E3CFFF-FA07-4500-AB5E-E52CCF39E93F.png E533A2D8-141D-41DF-A1FB-F1021303B484.png 4E5B7FCA-17C8-4BA4-8B55-FD2A0B8CCA0E.jpeg A5A310FC-07EC-4F49-8118-AD876B8E4F5B.jpeg 33D969A6-9F2A-4299-8613-A5F8E5D9C268.png 3D764A77-5655-4E04-907A-4418D9BD8D9E.png BFF33A23-2327-4136-8712-9167062E9D18.png 7CABEEE9-B126-49FF-98AA-FF0EF15ED586.png ABE1D7D1-7609-4325-953D-64F467EBD9AD.png 9385A86C-BBC8-45E7-B509-F61441829ABA.png D93CB310-06EE-4326-997B-D93E3FA60621.png 03CA9D5B-4FDB-4766-8781-C34781DE1CBA.png 1FD965DA-56A2-40E5-819B-7396DB3DFCC9.png B62A37C6-E8E1-42C7-91F4-D3492A9DDFBF.png F6E5B957-C703-4CD3-8ECD-03D982544BC4.png F34B1822-80EA-45EE-A34A-A7EA425D71C9.png 649B643C-0B6E-42FB-9019-6B6E1BD09036.png 367FF21D-EEF9-4F1A-AA91-10DC9EFE9766.png E8E95273-2BB4-4132-9FF4-A9EAD326BA28.jpeg E0B99D8B-9AA2-4ABF-ACFA-45A49614F5BC.png B6F380C4-979C-4129-AA9F-5C1B437FED4B.png F63ABD56-DCB9-405D-9A20-8C6D95C5226B.jpeg 4136BD83-E626-4146-9274-C1A13C4F1A51.png 78675945-F402-4339-98F7-C5DAB6D24ED1.png E602D28F-D3B5-4201-B66A-EC6AB415EA85.jpeg E998F146-A1AA-4B64-BBEA-3871856FCB0A.jpeg B94FADD0-AAA9-4296-858E-B96C446D7E7E.jpeg 165B3D74-5392-4CA9-9D97-A84788CFD1EC.jpeg 0B717CAA-57E5-4EDB-91AE-A04F1C59F7D7.jpeg F5C03AF6-659C-4465-8EF0-7B2D24CABA6D.png ECB76B24-DE70-4570-88D2-A7233AB687E6.jpeg 50B49F05-700B-448C-B047-C862FD9F2C67.jpeg 367BA389-3AF9-47B7-A79C-48CA5C7A465E.jpeg BD521405-231B-4E64-B760-0117BB986557.jpeg 3506FBAF-77CD-4A3E-88AF-57E9C0FC0E01.jpeg ABF9BA7A-15C1-412A-96A9-8116C230FF26.jpeg 1B1CE884-69B1-408F-8F0F-B9644A21E15E.jpeg 6BCA6F3D-2EA0-4E6B-AB7A-B7199A699195.jpeg F2CFCCBA-0410-4A4A-8760-EC02AE784BF2.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png 217BF574-0672-49F0-932B-BAD7322ED666.png 97D4D26B-4937-40FE-ABC3-73CB0AC92CB1.png 24FA607D-6B8A-4260-B8F0-BB70CF30AA70.jpeg 252C83F9-0BF1-4ECB-A8B8-70A3D916B98E.png BA9329EF-B132-4C23-873B-BEDDA52ACAAE.png 645098ED-1299-4D9F-9DB8-B43B2B6C4215.png 25735C70-4DD2-4EFD-99D6-4D4E14A53DA6.png 2DA1CC75-3DB6-406B-BF6D-DF15BA7E7F46.jpeg 85426D22-C6B0-443A-BD63-13B406592987.png 0AE1DE1B-6512-49D1-B6F3-A9F205CE8417.jpeg 371EE3ED-C275-43A1-98CA-FD61693A1B21.png F0922D75-2215-4C71-99E5-F00D29BD7CD2.png B48ACE0E-02D5-48E7-B7E5-FDBFC2ADAB84.png 8C6A9CFA-10F4-4417-8FED-54675A82DAB2.png 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg 99DDB825-3AF9-43AC-B6B1-43FB430C18E1.png 81602C23-84F7-4CBD-80D7-72170134BCFE.png 9DBB3E50-04E0-4722-AC91-32F102B90D32.png 60720FA9-09A1-487A-93C9-1FBED55DAE56.jpeg CEF0C6B9-3F98-4037-AE2F-7829B9E4E9B1.png 9A27A890-8552-4959-8A79-FE9CAE838CA7.png 775FAC4A-3FF3-493F-8A5B-513FD4EF8644.png 56AF9B6D-3A98-481E-AAAF-4CBD84E58AD7.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg 64FCC765-5ED0-4791-AA0A-9CEBDF388A7F.jpeg E8047073-0B91-4C67-B4D2-FCE8B666BC53.jpeg 6D6511B9-6942-4779-8770-F27B35206E4C.jpeg BADA0413-F5D1-4606-BB19-408BABDC12C6.jpeg BE69B5B5-04E0-4CF1-B304-E50E404F9DF4.png 65EE3C5B-63BA-4F91-9D09-BE96D38F10AA.png 5A61EE0A-21B5-45D1-90C5-92132D28263D.png B1953821-4E76-40BC-964E-2008282D1208.jpeg F9203057-B5DA-4C7B-8AA8-BA97AC4675C2.png 5A174BF4-9A0C-4326-8BAF-FF088D031B84.png EC40FD49-B627-43F2-A8BC-C1DD52B5BEA1.jpeg FD971DCF-000A-46C9-AD14-763D3B32B61C.jpeg 9C06B3D9-FE79-498A-8C18-F022CD998620.jpeg E9980ECF-069E-46CB-85E1-F9572DF4D0DA.jpeg 12D8E88A-C83B-4B43-8F0D-5A6A528DB43E.jpeg D94AA3A2-17C6-4807-BA0C-810E07AD1E87.jpeg 48D86076-C35D-4169-88AD-88CED6A45E07.jpeg 092C976D-8735-495B-98A2-739A9F360D90.jpeg 4CF20D3A-CBDD-4C9D-8A85-A401C536D3F6.jpeg 407A59E5-76AE-4D37-8AA8-39D1DF8421B4.jpeg 42462E5A-5A88-40D6-A9F5-8DA5B27BA056.jpeg 4DCC4253-551B-417E-8C6B-A289FB8F18FC.jpeg 6553322A-A9BE-48F1-8825-B5492E171F03.png 0DD5AED5-B050-4278-9303-D6B69C277799.png 03E21276-6086-4A4C-99EC-C01A8ABE3A50.png 8F16A84A-6BA9-4E45-8D4E-D30E08D587D6.png 3DE23007-4014-4813-8D43-6B79C73B98B6.png 621D8B84-8E94-4DEB-ACE1-DE3BBAC35797.png 38BC7CC1-8FE7-4FE3-BA26-690B1A587EFF.jpeg C108E7AF-BA9A-4398-9B89-39911A29533D.png 4D75CA1E-5850-4D78-80AD-92E92C0327A1.jpeg 64283CFD-5D3E-421B-A061-D9D41E9E95AA.png 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 40275DFD-EF13-4ECE-9CBE-E344910650A9.png A411E3F0-A2BE-4847-BFBA-AEE7293C3999.jpeg 95DAF48C-4D55-465D-8E26-D3D4F25CD14A.jpeg 050C278B-C9A8-4376-A7D7-09F05004454A.png 07A45298-AB20-4603-AAFF-4FF749BF1C32.png EF4F56DF-64F8-42EA-B788-9FB590811BBD.png 0A9F5C60-E4B4-40E2-9BBE-CDBEF01D72C9.png E71C0381-153E-464C-BD9F-453245BD4C44.png EF42EF89-2161-45DA-A8DE-93F5244F52DE.png B5F58088-4161-4112-BE87-3956F901194E.png 8D9D79AA-3A8B-4BAA-BAF7-F7AD7DD93030.png 4C922964-4C93-46F0-ABE7-DE22A513A34F.png 1A3331E5-CABD-405F-8894-338B7077760D.png 59796917-6D97-441D-A800-E444E66620FA.png 0ED921DD-98B8-48D4-B399-945CAF94EE9A.png 7385F5BE-E847-417F-85AE-155B25EE2693.png 9FA0E06C-55E7-494A-819A-299DD47C6E9B.png 0B4D6835-C428-4DC4-8CD0-8B443C372CD6.jpeg 0C95E9E1-1870-4C7E-B90F-EFF64F73CF1B.jpeg FC760DAB-41F5-45AA-9D41-7D5535500C95.jpeg 7B97D95C-0FCA-4762-9A25-ED56EADBAA58.jpeg 853A722F-89B4-40DA-AB4B-50C636932D01.jpeg C546D94C-70B1-446C-9D7D-F4193FA6BDD7.jpeg 29F53B4B-4C35-4397-9DE7-8434890EE05C.jpeg 819D9D72-F6ED-4A0D-9F86-C8DD3396356C.jpeg 576BFD18-EA7F-4D45-AE7E-571E254D5DDB.jpeg B1094A19-6CA5-4592-BF9A-CF15F65534E3.jpeg 06E62330-8A7D-4889-8FA7-EE90477D95E4.jpeg BE42AC8B-5894-4450-9CB5-DAD813A1185E.jpeg 5B848C53-2EA1-4973-9E2C-67F5FC173644.jpeg B9C24B01-9B42-4AD9-927D-D1082F16B033.jpeg 3D6B357A-A064-4E24-B9C4-3E6828C382C0.png BD784D29-9CAA-480E-B083-5D2C33575329.png 88580D09-3874-47AA-8250-51B5BC3A62F5.jpeg 85BB99AE-B1DF-440E-AAC3-275C583401F3.jpeg 4DD0D8B1-D51A-408B-9D7B-7022DC1FC064.jpeg 2049E35C-7E5C-40AE-BD49-A194C6D7E06C.jpeg 1AFAE3F6-EFD6-4EB6-986D-3BE2E2B09485.jpeg 104568BE-0918-40B8-8265-AC3FBE9E4B9E.jpeg 9C6837F3-F345-47C4-BED4-CEEA7838B579.png 33576929-E6F9-4031-94AE-78F83D1CE0D5.png 5B848C53-2EA1-4973-9E2C-67F5FC173644.jpeg B9C24B01-9B42-4AD9-927D-D1082F16B033.jpeg 5B291A51-B50F-4414-86AC-CC5F03AAEBAE.jpeg 018739F2-2E02-4E6D-82CE-401AC3A9322A.jpeg 0620F90F-BE82-4082-AC3C-DEF51396D60F.jpeg C1A024B1-A89D-4770-8DDC-A7E12B260991.jpeg 9F07038D-7D58-42F3-9299-48F6F0065282.jpeg B2C12B6B-3D3C-41E8-B028-05F76167DF98.jpeg A4896553-118F-466E-9439-7BEA2779B085.jpeg 3B0D163E-BEAA-4DB8-8E3D-8F90AEF0B982.jpeg C6556A16-2A01-434F-AE6D-A7E373558CDB.jpeg|Super Ralph Raccoon 6C00EB14-8D36-4514-A5F4-6BB94E491A83.jpeg 8157DD73-5769-4D31-BFBE-8F378CFE74ED.jpeg 609D1011-9A3D-4D0B-822F-E829F65724B3.jpeg 5A6664DA-75B4-46E3-89E9-2BB92524AD65.jpeg 40F69A3A-A14E-46A3-B1EE-2C800E972840.jpeg 7FE72EBC-2EFC-42BC-91CB-702289ECF000.jpeg 203FCF36-E531-475B-84D4-FE9CEF655800.jpeg A057B73E-E3ED-460F-A4D7-2ABFB7F4DB9B.jpeg E8ACCACB-41BD-48AE-8674-2E33AC5DF0D3.jpeg 4FA79E4C-0563-4BC3-B076-6C79022614DE.png C2DB67BC-2418-4740-8E02-214EE116A2BA.png 0584FD04-6682-4BDF-B5ED-3D648024FACD.png 8C68AA1B-445E-49CA-954C-1454269A3EC4.jpeg 7B1D8413-6236-4E39-A202-994AE255B453.jpeg 03738F0A-DDC4-45C2-84EC-8E178C068963.jpeg 9276A43F-13A0-4CA1-A0BE-90B0B990E541.png 49ECEAD6-685C-4ACB-8366-0489526D4C44.jpeg 834CDC6C-F4E5-4819-980D-2A1C35C5CB63.jpeg 94BD569B-0818-4EE3-8BB5-0B10F57D835D.jpeg 49123D0D-4ECA-40AF-92D9-C089CB8AE49A.jpeg D3A1E931-5CB6-48A3-AC19-774A68B96340.jpeg 1C444572-3CAB-47D1-8BEE-7EDCB50B52F8.jpeg 831E7073-9983-4B10-AC6C-D514EF0FAA6E.jpeg 41CD10D9-0BC0-434C-A632-47A06C64E8F5.jpeg Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Ralph Raccoon Category:Raccoons Category:Males